¿Quien Me Roba Tu Amor?
by ZummyDelReal
Summary: Han pasado 6 Meses desde el ataque a la Mansion Stark. En esos 6 Meses Tony y Pepper se han enfrentado a adversidades que jamas se imaginaron por pasar. ¿Su amor sera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo? ¿Tony sucumbirá ante los sueños de Pepper? ¿Pepper sera lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo con Iron Man?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a Todos Gracias de ante mano por leer esta historia que escribo. No es la primera, pero si es la primera que publico aquí, algo muchísimo mas concreto, que la historia anterior que publique. En fin amo a Pepperony así que los invito a que se unan con un Me Gusta a mi pagina en Facebook TonyAndPepperLove Es dedicada única y exclusivamente a Pepperony y estoy a punto de llegar a los 1,000 Me Gusta, por favor ayúdenme a llegar antes de fin de año. Sin mas los dejo con esta nueva historia que me traigo entre manos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y bueno espero comentarios buenos o malos, lo que sea para mejorar.**_

* * *

Habían pasado 6 meses desde el ataque a la casa de Tony Stark en Malibu. Todo se había reducido a escombros que prácticamente fueron devorados por las olas del mar que golpeaban contra los cimientos de lo que era la casa del multimillonario Iron Man.

En esto seis meses la relación de Tony y Pepper se consolido mas, ya que ambos tuvieron que vivir adversidades que jamás se imaginaron enfrentar. Primero tuvieron que mudarse a la Torre Stark, mientras construían otra casa en California. En New York Tony concentraría toda su atención en la cura para el extremis que aun se encontraba en el organismo de Pepper Potts.

Un día Pepper se encontraba en la cocina, no llevaba mucho tiempo en la Torre Stark, de hecho recién se había mudado con Tony después de la destrucción en Malibu; en realidad echaba de menos la casa, a la cual ya la sentía como su hogar.

Extrañaba sus paredes de color blanco hueso, los cuadros que admiraba cuando pasaba por los pasillos, extrañaba los enormes ventanales de cristal que cada día, le mostraban los más hermosos amaneceres y atardeceres que jamás pudo ver en ningún otro lugar, extrañaba aquel balcón donde ella se sentaba después de un duro día de trabajo y simplemente se limitaba a escuchar las olas del mar, mientras disfrutaba de un dulce trago, aquella alberca donde nadaba todas las mañanas de los fines de semana, pero sobre todo extrañaría los buenos momentos que se disfrutaban en esa casa a lado de su gran amor Tony Stark.

Pero ¿Extrañar una casa era algo muy material? Incluso podría sonar un poco interesado de su parte. Para alguien que no la conozca en verdad, lo pensaría de esa forma; aunque Pepper siempre había dejado en claro, que si estaba con Tony, era únicamente y exclusivamente por sentimientos que tenía por él.

Las razones por las cuales, ella extrañaba esa casa no eran por lo material, sino por lo que significaba para ella. Se había imaginado su vida entera en aquel hogar; que ahí crecerían sus futuros hijos y eso si Tony estaría dispuesto a tenerlos con ella o al menos tenerlos. Tardes entre amigos, cenas inolvidables entre ella y Tony, el despertar cada mañana en la gran cama donde todas las noches descansaba con Tony y donde hacían el amor, cuando se les pegaba la gana.

La panorámica que le permitían escaparse muchas veces de su caótica vida como directora general de una de las compañías más grandes del país e importantes del mundo, la gran cocina donde le encantaba perderse de vez en cuando, para cocinarle algo rico y algo con sabor a hogar a su novio. Y aquellos recuerdos que aun tenía presente en su memoria y que sonreía cada vez que ella los revivía una y otra vez.

Pero ahora eran lo que eran, simplemente recuerdos; la casa ya no estaba más, aunque Tony mando a construirla nuevamente tal cual como era la anterior y eso por solicitud de su novia, ya que él tenía en mente otro tipo de planes para la nueva mansión Stark, pero ella le insistió mucho para que volviera a construir lo que ella consideraba su hogar.

Tony no lo podía comprender, a lo que se refería su novia; pensaba que era una casa a la cual necesitaba remodelación tarde o temprano y que en el fondo bendecía que "El Mandarín" mandara a demolerla porque él lo hubiera hecho de alguna u otra forma. Pero al final termino accediendo ante la petición de Potts.

Pepper en el fondo sabía que en su vida, como en su relación nada eran inciertos, no podía dar por hecho que estaría con Tony Stark para toda la vida, mucho menos soñar que se iban a casar y tener una gran boda de en sueño, tal como ella se lo había imaginado desde pequeña.

Ella es de las mujeres que quieren casarse para toda la vida y tener un compañero con el cual cuente en las buenas y las malas, tener muchos hijos, después ser abuelos de muchos nietos, pero claro era algo con lo que ella y toda mujer enamorada desean en algún momento de su vida.

Pero su realidad era otra, estaba en unión libre con Tony, cosa que jamás se hubiera permitido la chica que conoció Happy Hogan, esa Pepper Potts joven con sueños de ser lo suficientemente independiente como para valerse por sí misma, sin necesidad de un hombre para que le dé su sustento, ni el pan de cada día. Aquella chica que se caso con Happy enamorada y creyente de un amor para toda la vida, aunque tal vez Happy no era su felices por siempre. Tal vez era Happy el vinculo para que ella llegara a Tony ¿Sera Tony su felices por siempre?

Ella lo desconoce totalmente, pero lo único que si tiene seguro que si algún día, tal vez algún día muy, pero muy lejano Tony se animara a pedirle que se casara con él, ella tendría que pensarlo seriamente, pues no estaría dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente con otra separación y mucho menos con otro divorcio es mucho papeleo.

Aunque claro soñar no cuesta nada y era lo que ella hacía en aquella casa de Malibu, dejaba volar su imaginación con un futuro que tal vez nunca pase o tal vez suceda, nada es seguro en el futuro, solo lo que nos queda es vivir el presente y es justo lo que hace Pepper en la cocina de la Torre Stark.

Pepper se encontraba aburrida, trabajaba a distancia ya que Tony le había prohibido salir sin él, pues podría ser un verdadero peligro para las personas si ella en un dado caso, llegara alterarse mucho. Trabajaba desde la computadora, hacia llamadas, juntas en videoconferencias, recibía faxes de papeles que debía de firmar, envía y recibía correos electrónicos y básicamente así pasaron los días de cautiverio de Pepper Potts.

Era una mujer que necesitaba estar en movimiento y hacer sus trámites con plena libertar; pero ahora se sentía tan frustrada de estar en su gran torre encerrada y en este cuento no esperaría a que su príncipe azul fuera a sacarla de ahí para rescatarla, pues su príncipe se la pasaba encerrado igual que ella, solo para encontrarle la cura a su amada. Tal vez otros pensarían que es algo muy romántico, pero para Pepper es algo que ya empieza a molestarle.

Había ido a la cocina por una copa para servirse un poco de champagne y así poder relajarse un poco, distraer su mente de lo que padecía ahora. Abrió la alacena y tomo una copa la cual se había quebrado en su propia mano, el extremis le daba un poder sobrehumano que ella no recordaba, los vidrios le causaron cortadas en la mano de Pepper.

-Dios mío- Dijo Pepper asustada ante lo que observaba.

Pepper observaba como bajo de su piel comenzaba a iluminarse por el extremis, recorría por su piel hasta las cortadas que se había hecho por la copa de vidrio, las heridas en cuestión de segundos se curaron y ella no creía lo que veía.

-Dios mío soy un monstruo- Dijo tirando los restos de vidrio al suelo. –Soy un monstruo- Levanto la voz entrando en pánico.-DIOS MIO- Grito.

Pepper estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico, lo que causo que el extremis comenzara a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, lo cual hacia que mas pavor le diera a Pepper. Ella no dejaba de observarse sus brazos y manos, como el extremis le recorría todo el cuerpo, rápido corrió hasta la isla de la cocina y tomo una gran bandeja de plata, tiro lo que había en él.

Lo puso enfrente de su cara y vio como toda su cara estaba tomando otro color y como sus ojos poco a poco se transformaban y ocultaban a la persona buena y humana que era Pepper Potts. El extremis se apodero de ella y comenzó a destruir todo lo que encontraba en su paso, lo cual le provocaba heridas que rápido eran sanas.

-Señor la Señorita Potts tiene un ataque de pánico, el extremis en ella ha sido activado.- Informo J.A.R.V.I.S. en el laboratorio.

-Rayos, evacua a toda la gente que se encuentre en la torre y ten listo las armaduras, no sabemos cómo reaccionara.- Dijo Tony dejando todo a un lado y corriendo al auxilio de Pepper.

-Señor- Afirmo la Inteligencia Artificial.

Tony llamo a los elevadores, pero ellos simplemente no llegaban, opto por las escaleras. La Torre Stark tenía varios pisos y Pepper se encontraba en el último, los laboratorios en donde se encontraba Tony estaban 5 pisos debajo de donde se encontraba Pepper. Así que Tony subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras la alarme de evacuación sonaba por toda la torre, se encontró con mucha gente en las escaleras quienes le impedían el paso para llegar más pronto a su objetivo.

-Con permiso…Demonios… me hubiera puesto… mi armadura… hubiera volado… y ya estuviera… con Pepper… Quítense…-Susurro Tony para sí mismo mientras se agitaba más y mas por subir las escaleras corriendo.- Con un demonio déjenme subir- Grito Tony totalmente exasperado a la gente que bajaba por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto Pepper tenía una furia incontenible, sentía que tenía que destruir todo, gritaba, pero al mismo tiempo luchaba internamente para hacer que su otro yo dejara de destruir todo a su paso. Cuando por fin llego Tony, el obviamente no quería usar su armadura, pues no quería pelear con su novia y menos de esta manera, con la cual ella es inconsciente y simplemente se deja dominar por esta sustancia que la controla por completo.

-Pepper… Pepper… -Susurro Tony tranquilo, aunque se encontraba agitado por tanto correr.

Ella dejo de caer un jarrón lleno de flores al piso y volteo a ver a Tony. –Pepper no está aquí Tony Stark… Tu novicita tonta ya se fue.-Dijo Pepper totalmente malvada.

-No es cierto… Pepper yo se que tu puedes vencer esto, solo tienes que dejarte salir, esta Pepper no eres tú en verdad…- Dijo Tony acercándose a ella.

-Eres un idiota si piensas que tu querida Pepper Potts volverá a ti, esta es la que soy en verdad, me siento poderosa, invencible. Ni incluso Iron Man podrá vencerme…- Grito Pepper.

-Pepper… Por favor no dejes que te gane, tu eres tierna, dulce, eres la mejor mujer que pude conocer…- Susurro Tony

-Arrrgggrrr… Ya Basta… Ahhhh… Basta… Basta…- Grito Pepper.

Pepper se comenzó agarrar la cabeza con ambas manos y poco a poco fue cayendo sobre sus rodillas contra el suelo. Pepper no tenía el control del extremis en su cuerpo tal como lo hacía Aldrich o Savin, que ellos eran plenamente consientes de lo que hacían. Pepper no, el extremis la dominaba por completo y era ella la única que podía impedir que terminara explotando como una bomba sin rastro.

-Pepper… Te amo… por favor… - Dijo Tony casi ahogando un sollozo.

-Ya por favor… Haz que se detenga… - Gritaba Pepper cayendo al piso, mientras se retorcía del dolor.-No, voy a vencer al gran Iron Man, Lo destruiré y lo matare…-Gritaba Pepper mientras se arrastraba hacia Tony.- Noooo por favor… Tony… Mátame… No puedo… Es Más… Ahhhhh Fuerte… Ahhh…- Gritaba Pepper.

-No, no me pidas eso. Yo te amo… Pepper… Vuelve a mí… por favor.- Dijo Tony con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Por favor… hazlo… Tony… ya no aguanto…-Grito Pepper.

-Resiste por favor Pepper… por favor. Mi vida sin ti… ni siquiera me atrevo imaginármela.-Dijo Tony hincándose ante Pepper, en ese momento soltó una lagrima.

Pepper lo vio a los ojos y el pudo ver en ella los ojos azules de su amada Pepper -Te amo…- Dijo Pepper extendiendo su mano hacia Tony.

* * *

_**Por favor no se olviden de comentar en verdad agradecería leerlos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Todos por Leer, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y no olviden por favor dejar sus comentarios, criticas buenas o malas son bienvenidas. Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen, Marvel es el dueño de los mencionados. Solo habían pasado unos días desde que Tony vio caer a Pepper más de 60 metros. Sin duda había sido la peor cosa que él pudo presenciar, darla por muerta y no haber podido hacer nada para rescatarla. Ser un superhéroe y salvar miles de vidas en sus hazañas más heroicas. Pero ser un héroe y no poder salvar la vida de la mujer que ama, es algo que Tony nunca se perdonara.

Desde el ataque de Whiplash en Mónaco. Tony se hizo la promesa de "Nunca poner en peligro la vida de Pepper". Era una promesa que ni la misma Pepper, sabia de su existencia. Pero Tony hasta la fecha, no había hecho un buen trabajo, tratando de cumplir esa promesa que se hizo. La había salvado de la explosión de los androides de Hammer, sin mencionar que salvo a ella y a toda la humanidad de los Chitauri, casi a costa de su propia vida.

Tony se sentía responsable de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Pepper a lado de Aldrich Killian. Primero por la absurda idea de dar su dirección a todos los medios de comunicación. Cuando lo hizo, él pensaba que era la mejor idea para enfrentar al enemigo, pero en realidad en el momento que lo dijo, no pensó en la seguridad de Pepper.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubieran atacado la casa. Por ende no hubiera dejado sola a Pepper con Maya y ahora no tendría que sufrir por el extremis que corre en su cuerpo. Pero el extremis tuvo su ventaja, salvar la vida de Pepper. Y era algo a lo que Tony agradecía, pues sabía que sin ella habría un gran vacío en su vida.

Pero hasta Tony entendía que esa era una de las desventajas de ser la novia de Iron Man. El aun tenia presente las palabras de Killian "Tu nunca la mereciste, Tony". Era algo que nunca dejaba la cabeza de Tony, se preguntaba ¿Si él era una amenaza para ella? ¿Sería mejor dejarla, para que ella este a salvo? Después de todo Iron Man siempre tendrá enemigos que vencer.

Algo que si tenía muy en claro Tony. Es que era lo suficientemente egoísta para dejarla ir. Tal vez, era lo más apropiado y seguro para ella. Pero Tony no lo quería hacer, porque en el fondo, él sabe que ella lo salvo de tener una vida miserablemente solitaria. Su vida dio un giro radical cuando Pepper acepto ser su novia, era una felicidad que Tony siempre se negaba a experimentar, el amor.

El nunca se imagino tener sentimientos por alguien más que no fuera por el mismo, nunca había amado en su vida y ahora no estaba dispuesto a perder estas nuevas emociones y sensaciones que lo han hecho tan feliz en los últimos meses.

Pero el nunca se dejaría de sentir responsable por lo que le sucede a Pepper, hasta la fecha no se ha perdonado a sí mismo. Y no es algo que se lo haya comentado a Pepper, pero desde entonces su peor pesadilla es perderla. Ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para guardárselo en lo más profundo de su ser, pero el tan solo de pensar su vida sin ella sería su perdición.

-Perdóname, por favor… perdóname Pepper…- Susurro Tony besando la cabeza de Pepper.- Por favor… Amor… Perdóname… Yo soy el responsable de todo lo que te sucede.- Dijo Tony acariciando el cabello de su amada.

El cuerpo de Pepper había recobrado una temperatura normal, el extremis ya se había ocultado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Tony rápido la tomo del piso y la puso en su regazo, ella se encontraba inconsciente. Tony la abrazaba, la apoyaba contra su pecho mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

-Dios… no te merezco.-Susurro Tony.- Solo soy un maldito infeliz… con suerte de tenerte.- Retiro un mecho de pelo de su rostro.-No sabes cuánto te amo Pepper.-Miraba a Pepper, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.-Tal vez debería curarte y después de dejarte, no puedo ser responsable de que te suceda otra cosa por mi culpa, no… no… nunca me lo perdonaría.-Susurro Tony ahogando un sollozo.

-Awww…- Pepper despertó bruscamente dando un pequeño grito.

-Eyyy Hola… -Dijo suavemente Tony, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?- Dijo Pepper mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquila, solo te pusiste histérica y destruiste toda la cocina, será mejor que te lleve a nuestra habitación.-Dijo Tony.

-Perdóname Tony, no quería hacerlo.- Dijo Pepper

Tony se puso de pie con Pepper en brazos.- Dios tu me pides perdón a mi…-Sonrió por que hace unos segundos él le pida perdón a ella.- No tengo nada que perdonarte Pepp.- Atravesó toda la sala con dirección a las escaleras.

-Pensé por un momento que… te haría daño.- Pepper rodeo el cuello de Tony y lo abrazo con fuerza. –No quiero volver a sentirme asi.- susurro Pepper al oído de Tony.

-Te curare Pepp. Lo prometo.- Dijo Tony mientras subía las escaleras.- ¡Dios! El extremis te hace más pesada.- bromeo Tony para cambiar de tema.

-Creo que yo te podría cargar a ti, sin ningún problema.- Sonrió Pepper.

-Déjame ser el hombre de la casa por favor. Uff… Llegamos. Abres la puerta por favor.- Dijo Tony afuera de la habitación.

-Tu pidiendo algo ¿POR FAVOR? Wow creo que me tengo que poner más violenta, mas seguido.- Dijo Pepper abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

-Ja ja ja… Que chistosa, no es gracioso.- Dijo Tony poniendo a Pepper en la cama.- Bien mi hermosa reina, ya está en sus aposentos. Rayos, soné como Thor. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Dijo Tony tomando asiento en la cama.

-Te quiero a ti- Susurro Pepper tratándolo de seducir.-Desde que sucedió, bueno… Ya sabes… No hemos estado juntos, ya va ser año nuevo y simplemente nos vemos para dormir y cuando nos despertamos, tú te la pasas todo el día en el laboratorio tratado de buscar una cura para mí y yo me la paso trabajando a distancia en la compañía.-Reclamo Pepper

-Pepp no es un buen momento, debes descansar y yo debo volver a trabajar.-Dijo seriamente Tony.

-Vamos, otros días te hubieras muerto por estar conmigo y ahora ¿Eres tu quien se niega estar conmigo? ¿Qué acaso no te gusto ya?-Susurro Pepper mientras acachaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que… ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, ya no me gustas. Te pones como loca y destruyes todo, no lo viste pero me tocara remodelar la cocina.- Dijo Tony esbozando una sonrisa.

-Y eso que no sabes lo que podría hacer contigo.- Pepper lo tiro a la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre el.- ¿Te lo demuestro?- Desafío Pepper.

-No caeré ante tus encantos Pepp.- Dijo Tony firmemente.

Tony sabía que si Pepper se exaltaba demasiado, podría ser que el extremis volviera activarse en ella. Por más que quisiera estar íntimamente con su novia, estaba seguro que esto podría ser contraproducente. No estaba dispuesto a volverla a ver sufrir por culpa del extremis, pero no había mucho que podía hacer pues ahora Pepper era más fuerte que él y estaba a su merced.

-Pareces estar muy seguro, Humm… creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.- Pepper comenzó a besar a Tony, mientras sujetaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza. -Humm… ese es mi muchacho… te deseo Tony…-Pepper bajaba lentamente con sus besos al cuello de Tony.

-Pepp… esto… esta… bien. -Tony iba perdiendo la batalla pues, estaba sucumbiendo a los encantos de Pepper.

-Tony… hazme tuya… por favor…- Pepper continuaba dando delicados besos en la piel de Tony.-Por favor… te necesito.- Susurro Pepper.-Hazme Tuya... Por favor.- Pepper continuaba besando a Tony.

Pepper tenía razón, habían pasado días desde la última vez que Tony y ella estuvieron íntimamente. Desde que compartieron una ducha en su antigua casa en Malibu, desde entonces y con todo lo que había pasado, no habían podido estar juntos y ahora Tony estaba perdiendo la razón con su novia.

Pepper tenía sujetas ambas manos de Tony, con una sola mano. Mientras que con su otra mano hacia caricias en el cuerpo de Tony, aun cubierto por su ropa ajustada a él. Tony tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del delicioso placer que producían los suaves labios de Pepper. Pepper se acomodaba y lanzo su pelo hacia el lado izquierdo de su hombro.

Continuaba concentrada besando a Tony por sus labios, mandíbula, cuello, oídos. Que ni ella, ni el mismo Tony se habían dado cuenta que el extremis volvía a recorrer el cuerpo de Pepper. Pequeños destellos del extremis alumbraban la piel de Pepper y no fue hasta que ella levanto la mirada hacia un espejo donde pudo ver como sus ojos cambian de azul a un ámbar. Ella de un salto se levanto del cuerpo de Tony, se lanzo contra la pared.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo Tony aun con sus ojos cerrados.-Ay no… -Dijo al abrir sus ojos y verla.

Pepper se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba con miedo a Tony. Lo que menos quería ella, era hacerle daño al hombre que ama. Tony intento acercarse a ella, pero Pepper se alejo, se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Tony. Ella comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, para tratar de controlarse, no quiera perder el control con Tony presente, aunque ya lo había hecho antes unas cuantas horas atrás.

-Pepp… No me hagas esto, no te ocultes de mi.-Dijo Tony

-Vete, no quiero que me veas así.-Dijo Pepper

-No seas tonta, no te dejare sola en esto… - Dijo Tony estando a centímetros de Pepper.

-Por favor, ya luche con esto una vez hace un rato y si me contuve fue por ti, porque no quería hacerte daño por favor vete.- Dijo Pepper tratando de ocultar un sollozo.

-No, no lo hare. Es por mi culpa que tú ahora sufres con el extremis, no te dejare sola. Si es preciso morir a tu lado, lo hare. Pero no te dejare sola.-Dijo Tony firmemente.

-Por favor Tony… Esto no es tu culpa, Killian lo hubiera hecho de cualquier u otra forma, por favor ¡VETE!- Grito Pepper.

Tony tomo valor y tomo del brazo a Pepper, le dio la media vuelta para verla de frente. Al tocarla se quemo, pero eso no le importo. Pepper estaba mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, el extremis aun recorría su cuerpo pero no con tanta intensidad como hace unas horas atrás, pues estaba plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, ya había adquirido cierto dominio del extremis.

-Mírame Pepper… Mírame…-Dijo Tony fuertemente, Pepper levanto la mirada y lo vio fijamente.- Te amo y enfrentaremos esto juntos. Me importa muy poco si me causo quemaduras de 1, 2 o 3 grados, no me importa. Te quitare esta cosa del cuerpo, te juro que lo hare, Pepper. Cree en mí.-Dijo Tony.

-Siempre he creído en ti Tony.-Dijo Pepper, quien recuperaba poco a poco su temperatura normal.-Te amo tanto Tony… No quiero Perderte.- Abrazo fuertemente a Tony.

-Y yo a ti, el tan solo pensar de tener una vida sin ti me aterra Pepper.-Dijo Tony quien abrazo a Pepper.- Perdóname por favor… nada de esto te estuviera pasando si no fuera por mi culpa- Susurro Tony al oído de Pepper, después de un beso a su cabello.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Tony. No me importa sufrir, si se que vas a estar a mi lado.-Susurro Pepper.

Detuvieron su abrazo por un momento, para dar paso a un apasionado beso.


End file.
